Holidays
by KACG
Summary: How do you think Roxas, Axel and Xion celebrate their holidays? Here you'll find out. The next one: Christmas. Christmas Eve has arrived and Roxas needs a gift for Xion. Will he find one at time?
1. Halloween

**Hi everyone, I decided to make a story on each important holiday we enjoy, well at least most of people enjoy since I don't celebrate them all. Anyway, obviously the first one is going to be about Halloween, so I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

**Halloween**

After a tiring day of work, I was ready to have a well-earned and deserved rest and have some fun with my two little buddies while eating ice cream, however destiny didn't seemed to like my plan since there was a great storm all over Twilight Town, so obviously my friends weren't there. With a sigh I decided to go back to the Castle, I was pretty sure we were going to find something to entertain ourselves.

As soon as I arrived, I spotted most of my comrades were slacking off on the Grey Area. I then spotted my two little buddies: Roxas and Xion, both were resting on the couches as they talked and then laughed, sure it was about something stupid, after all that was how they used to spend their time. Who am I trying to fool? I did that too almost all the time.

"Hey guys, how you've been?"

I greeted them as I sat with them on the couch. They both greeted back waving their hands. Man, this two were starting to become just as lazy as me!

"Too bad there's rain on Twilight Town, huh? Just now I wish I could have an ice cream." Roxas sighed. I laughed a bit as I thought: Why was that ice cream so special for us? We could prepare our own ice cream and we will save lots of munny. Well, maybe it wouldn't be the same, besides what makes that ice cream so good it's eating it with your friends, as well as staring at the beautiful sunset at the same time.

"We should stop eating ice cream for a while. Ice cream is not healthy you know? I wouldn't like to loose my splendid figure." Xion suggested as Roxas and I stared at her in disbelief. She was the one who could eat five ice creams on just half an hour, and not just that, what splendid figure? Roxas seemed to read my mind as he asked her the same question.

"Splendid figure? What are you talking about Xion?" He asked as the girl glared at him. We both started laughing as Xion turned her head away from us.

"What do you two know?"

"Well, I know this." Roxas said as he started poking Xion's belly with her finger. "Your belly is squishy." He laughed making Xion blush as she violently hit his hand away from her making us both laugh even more.

As we were having stupid and absurd fun, Demyx came out of a dark corridor. He had a large bag of eggs on a hand, and a ridiculous long mask on his other hand. He also seemed annoyed and disappointed for some reason.

"Hey lazy guy, why the long face? And what's all you're carrying " Xigbar asked what all of us was wondering. Demyx sighed as he lazily sat on a couch next to us.

"I wanted to go to Twilight Town and celebrate Halloween, but there's a big storm on that place." Demyx sighed as he rested his chin on his hands. I was actually surprised by Demyx's words, it had been a long time since he celebrated Halloween, actually since he was a Somebody and had a heart.

"Celebrate Halloween? That's the stupidest…"

"What a fantastic idea, Demyx! Too bad it's raining. It would have been awesome to scary some little kids." Xigbar interrupted Xaldin. I smiled as I started remembering my days as a kid when I went with my friends throwing eggs at almost every home at Radiant Garden. Now that I look back to the past, it's even impossible for me to imagine Saix and me throwing eggs at some house or something. Who would have guessed that funny Isa was going to turn into a bored and obsessed guy like Saix?

Looking at me curiously, Xion pulled my sleeve. "Axel, what's Halloween?"

"Isn't that the creepy town with all the pumpkins and that guy who looks like Slenderman?" Roxas added. I smiled at both kids, too bad for them they never got to celebrate maybe the best holiday of all the year, after Christmas obviously.

"Well, Halloween is a holiday where kids like you dress with some scary disguises and ask for candy on every house. Some other kids like to throw eggs at the houses of the people who don't give them candies. I used to enjoy that day when I was a kid, I feel bad for you two who can't celebrate it." I explained to my two little buddies, they stared at each other not very convinced by my explanation.

"Asking for candies, throwing eggs at other people houses, it doesn't seem fun to me." Roxas said shrugging, Xion nodded in agreement with him.

"That's what normally kids do, but that's not all. This awesome holiday includes a lot of legends of spirits who escape for Other World to haunt people. There is a lot of people who has disappeared or has some paranormal activity." Xigbar added this time attracting Roxas and Xion's attention.

"Really? Tell us more about these legends." Roxas said pretty excited

"Yeah, tell us a story of a witch or something!" Xion added excited. I laughed at the girl reaction, she had been reading about witches lately and was fascinated with them.

Xigbar shook his head as he placed his hands on both teens' shoulders. "Why don't you ask your good friend with red hair to tell you a story of what happened to him" he said as he pointed me.

Roxas and Xion stared and approached at me like two little puppies searching for their mom. I laughed nervously, I didn't want to scary my two friends, after all they were my responsibility and I couldn't let anything pass to them. However, after thinking it for seconds, it had been a long time since I scary two kids to death, so this was the perfect opportunity.

"Alright, before I start I want to warn you: If you can't sleep because of this, don't go to my room asking me to stay with you or anything, and that includes you, Demyx." I warned. The three of them nodded as they sat on the floor.

Xigbar reading my mind immediately turned off the lights leaving us just illuminated by the glow of Kingdom Hearts. I couldn't help but to smile, this was the perfect scenario for scaring to death these little kids.

I cleared my throat preparing to start as everyone stared closely at me. "Alright, I'll tell you a story to chill the bones, about a thing that I saw. I was coming home from a party on a distant mansion and walking through the forest was the only way to get home. I had one drink but no more. I was walking and enjoying the moonlight and gazing up at the stars, not aware of a presence so near of me, watching my every move."

"P-Presence?" Xion asked, as I nodded. I couldn't help but to smirk when I saw at her face, I was just starting my story and I could already look fear on her eyes. I then continued with my story:

"Suddenly, I started feeling scared for some odd reason, so scared I felled down to my knees. I didn't know what was happening and all could do what stare at the trees, and when I stared at a specific one, I saw how something came down from it."

"Something? What it was?" Roxas asked curiously.

"I don't know how to describe them, they were similar to the Neoshadows, you've seen that kind of Heartless have you?" I asked as all of them nodded. " Just like them, except with red hairs and they seemed to walk like normal people. I'm not sure, but I think they were about four or five of them. They got close to me and took me to and unholy place. I was so scared I couldn't move."

"Where did they take you to?" Roxas asked again after a short silence.

"They took me deep into the forest where many of them were dancing around a circle of fire. They then summoned me to join with them to something they called the Dance of the Death. Into the circle of fire I followed them, into the middle I was lead. As if time had stopped, I was still numb with fear, but something inside me told me to go. I started walking onto the coals, and the blaze of the fire did not hurt upon me."

"Well, of course the fire didn't hurt you; I mean you can control it and all!" Xion said wisely, I grinned at the girl who seemed to try and find a logic explanation to my story.

"Well Poppet, remember this happened when he was a Somebody, which means he was a normal guy with no powers and anything." Xigbar pointed out

"Yes, make sure to got it memorized, Xion." I added as the girl nodded in agreement. I then continued with my story: "As I walked onto the coals, I suddenly felt like in a trance. I then felt how my spirit was lifted from me. As I stared at my body, I saw how it started to dance and sing with the strangers. They were all lifeless figures; they were undead all of them, including me."

"OH MY GOSH, I GOT ENOUGH OF THIS!" Demyx shouted horrified scaring both Roxas and Xion. I saw how my first victim got on his feet and escaped running as far as he could. Just as he exited the Grey Area we all heard a loud noise which we all guessed him falling down.

With a smirk on my face, I turned to my two friends. I could clearly see Xion's fear on her all face, she was even shaking. On the other side, I saw Roxas who even though wasn't shaking as Xion, he was scared, only he wanted to hide it.

"Shall we continue? Or are you scared, Roxas?" I asked in a deadly low voice which made Xigbar laughed. The boy glared at me and nodded. "Well, as I was saying, as I danced with the dead, my spirit was laughing and howling down at me. After some time dancing, the time came to reunite both my body and my spirit. After that, I fell once again to my knees. I didn't know if I was alive or dead. All the lifeless figures were then staring at me, like expecting me to do something." I stayed in silence for a moment to keep the suspense, but Xion was the one to break the silence.

"A-And What happened then?" She asked clearly scared making me smile.

"Well, after a few moments staring at me, they all took away the attention from me, and that's when I started running away, hoping to escape. As I ran I swear I heard a loud roar on my back, I was so scared I didn't dare to look behind me."

"And what happened then?" Roxas asked this time

"I still don't know how, but I managed to get home. The first thing I did was to close the door as fast as I could. I stayed there for a few moments 'till I feel to the floor and started crying still with fear. I didn't move from that place until the next day." I finally said getting on my feet and walking around. Roxas and Xion followed my every move with their little blue eyes.

"S-So you escaped…Did you saw them again?" Xion asked as she also got on her feet. I shook my head as I answered.

"To this day I guess I'll never know who they were or why they let me go, but I'll never go dancing no more, 'till I dance with the dead."

I finished my story as I turned on the lights; Roxas and Xion were still staring at me, with a lot of fear on their eyes. That was the best part of it, these two kids would believe anything I told them, and I was pretty sure telling them what happened to me when I was young was going to scare them, and I was right.

"If I were you I would lock tight your doors and windows." Xigbar laughed as he exited the Grey Area, Roxas and Xion glared at him.

"Yeah, considering our windows are nothing but a hole on the wall!" Xion said in a low scared voice making me laugh.

"Don't worry guys; you'll be OK as long as you sleep early." I advised them, they nodded quietly and stayed in silent.

"Roxas…could you sleep with me tonight? I don't want to be alone…" Xion begged Roxas. I knew what was going to be his answer. No one could say no to Xion somehow adorable and cute eyes, she used those eyes when asking a favor to me or something .

"S-Sure." Roxas said after a short silence.

"Hey Xion, I can still tell you a story of witches if you want." I said trying not to laugh at the girl's reaction. She just stared at me and shook his head.

"No thanks, I have some prayers to do."

* * *

**How was it, you liked it? I hope so. Anyway, I sure at least one of you have ever listened to this awesome song and I thought it was perfect for a Halloween story, I hope I was right.**

**Anyway, please leave your opinions and Reviews. Next story I guess it's going to be about Thanks Giving Day, how will Roxas, Axel and Xion celebrate it? Only time knows the answer.**

**See you all later :D**


	2. Thanksgiving Day

**Hello everyone, happy Thanksgiving Day! Well, where I live we don't celebrate Thanksgiving, but I know that in many other places and country you do, so I decided to write a Holiday chapter about it. This is by farthest the longest chapter I've ever written, so I do hope you like it.**

**This chapter is written on Xion's Point of View:**

* * *

**Thanksgiving Day**

Roxas and I were sitting on the Grey Area's couches watching TV like the lazy teens we were. He had his head resting on my legs while I them resting on a table. We were practically falling asleep since there was nothing interesting on TV which made us sigh sadly. Suddenly Roxas started poking my stomach with his finger, like usually did when we were bored. I let him continue trying not to give it importance, but after a few seconds he started to irritate me.

"Roxas, stop it" I said staring at him seriously making him stop. After a few minutes, he started poking my stomach again. "Roxas!" I yelled angrily at him.

"Come on. I'm bored." Roxas pouted making me giggle.

"And does poking my stomach entertain you?" I asked raising my eyebrows. Roxas took a moment before answering.

"Actually, it does. It is squishy." He replied shrugging. I just rolled my eyes trying to ignore him. I really hated when he said my stomach was squishy, even if it was true he didn't had to care about it.

Suddenly Axel stepped out from a dark corridor in front of us. He glanced at our laziness and shook his head, probably disappointed by the way we used our free time. But what he probably didn't realized is that we learned this exactly from him, the same guy who spent all his day offs slacking off or sleeping.

"Do you know what day is tomorrow?" Roxas and I stared at each other and then at Axel and we shook our heads. Axel shook his head in disappointment once again making me and Roxas giggle. "Tomorrow is Thanksgiving Day."

I gasped in surprise and got on my feet "Really? That's great!" I exclaimed excited. I'd been waiting for a long time for Thanksgiving Day. I wanted to do the dinner for that special day since the day I knew it existed. I obviously learned to cook before that, but if I wanted to prepare my special dinner, I had to ask Xemnas first if we were going to celebrate it.

"What is Thanksgiving Day?" Roxas asked as Axel and I face palmed. He had to be kidding.

"I don't know, Roxas. Maybe it is a day where you thank for everything you have?" Axel said sarcastically making me giggle. Roxas on the other side just glared at Axel continued watching TV.

I bit my lip in incertitude not sure if I should ask Xemnas about my dinner. Thinking it closely I realized it will probably sound stupid to Xemnas and Saix. It's true that we don't have hearts, but at least we tried to live like if we had one, unlike them.

Axel seemed to notice my doubt and placed a hand on my shoulder. "Let's go and ask him. If I go with you, I'm sure he'll agree." Axel said cheering me up.

I nodded and we both started running into Xemnas office. When we got there, I obviously got nervous and even more as I noticed Xemnas eyes examining me like a target or prey. Axel noticing my nervousness stepped forward and talked for me.

Axel cleared his throat before talking, "Lord Xemnas, we are here because we want to ask you a favor."

Xemnas raised an eyebrow, "And what will that be?" He asked turning again at me expecting me to continue.

I took a deep breath before continuing, "I think you know tomorrow is Thanksgiving Day, right?" I asked. Xemnas nodded making me feel relief, at least I wouldn't have to explain that part, "Well, with your permission Sir, I would like to prepare a special Thanksgiving Day dinner."

Xemnas studied me with his amber eyes for a few seconds making me feel nervous once again. After a short silence, he talked again. "Number XIV, I'm not sure this is a good idea. As Nobodies, do we even have something to be grateful?"

I meditated his question for a minute; he had a point over there. I had a lot of thinks to be thankful for, but the most important was my very good friends, but what about the other members? Being specific, did Xemnas, Saix or Xaldin actually had something for being grateful?

Axel stared at me for a few seconds and then replied, "We certainly do, Lord Xemnas. We should be grateful we have Roxas and Xion helping us achieve our goal." He said with a smile which made Xemnas nod in agreement. "And also we should be grateful that thanks to their efforts, Kingdom Hearts shines and illuminates our sky!"

A smile appeared on Xemnas's face which actually surprised me. Not all the days you could see our Superior smile. "Very well, Number XIV. You have my permission to proceed with your dinner. I really hope you can spread your "holiday spirit" among the other members."

I gasped and smiled at his answer. I really didn't expect him to give me permission. "Thank you, Lord Xemnas. I promise you I will." I said trying to run out of the office. Fortunately, Axel grabbed me from my hood before I could exit the room.

"Forgive her, Superior. She's just a little excited" Axel apologized for me. I turned and saw how Xemnas's smile had disappeared; I could only laugh nervously at my lack of manners.

A few hours later, I came back from Twilight Town's market with my good friends Roxas and Axel who "volunteered" to help me do the shopping. We placed all the bags on the kitchen and sighed relieved. Larxene and Marluxia who were on the kitchen (planning something evil I'm sure) stared at us both of them raising an eyebrow.

The blonde girl walked to us checking our bags, "What are you three up to? And what are all these bags for?" She asked as nice as she always was. However, being the innocent girl I was, I answer happily at her answer.

"Oh, Lord Xemnas gave me permission to prepare a Thanksgiving dinner for tomorrow! Would you like to help us? I asked kindly. The girl just stared at me and started laughing with Marluxia. I blinked a few times not understanding what was so funny, "What's so funny?"

Larxene stared at me with an evil smile on her lips, "You're ridiculous, Xion. You're the only one who thinks on a Thanksgiving dinner here. Do we have something to be grateful for as Nobodies?"

I glared at her for calling me ridiculous, I really hated when people made fun of me. Roxas stepped in front of me and confronted that awful witch.

"You should be grateful we are collecting hearts for all of you. Thanks to us Kingdom Hearts will be ready in a short time." Roxas said staring directly at Larxene's cerulean eyes. The girl glared at Roxas clearly not liking the way he had talked to her.

"And you think that makes you special? You two are just fools who were lucky to born with the ability to wield the Keyblade." Larxene said glaring at Roxas which was also glaring at her.

Marluxia walked to us joining his awful friend, "Imagine that marvelous weapon in more…I don't know, capable hands?" He said smirking which made us turn our glares to him.

Larxene laughed at Marluxia's joke, "And what's worse, look who is helping them. Axel, I did not expected you to do such low things like helping these kids with their stupid "Thanksgiving Dinner", don't you have better things to do?"

Axel smirked at Larxene making her glare at him, "I ask you the same, Larxene. Don't you have better things to do instead of messing with these kids?"

"I do. Let's go Marluxia." Larxene said leaving the room with the pink haired guy. I smiled at Axel; he was always defending and protecting us from everything and everyone. He turned to me and saw my smile and nod.

Roxas turned and placed his hand on my shoulder, "Okay, Xion. You're the one who knows how to cook here so, what do we do?" he told me grinning as always. I giggled at his funny expression and nodded.

"I hope you're not tired because we're not going to sleep tonight." I said unpacking everything from the bags. Axel stared at me with a really funny face of disbelief.

"What do you mean we're not going to sleep?"

For the next hours, we spent our time preparing our delicious turkey, many vegetables, mashed potatoes, my special sausage which I had been practicing for a long time, and five different types of pies. Even though we didn't sleep anything that night, we have everything prepared for the next day. I allowed Roxas and Axel to get some rest since they were really tired, however only Axel went to sleep.

It was 7:00 AM of the next day. We were finally on Thanksgiving Day. I was actually surprised we managed to prepare everything just in time. And adequate for the day, I was grateful Roxas stayed with me all night even though he almost fell asleep while watching me prepare the last details.

Roxas was sitting on the counter of the kitchen watching my every move. I turned at him and saw how seriously he was staring at me making me giggle because of how tired he looked. "Xion, why are you moving again that stupid turkey?"

I smiled and sat next to him on the kitchen's counter. "Because I have to do it, if I don't the turkey won't taste good." I explained him with a smile.

He sighed probably not understanding at all and smiled at me, "I didn't know cooking was so difficult. I admire you for all of these."

I smile even more at his kind words, "And I thank you for staying here with me all night, even when I said you could leave."

Roxas chuckled and nodded, "You know, I've been thinking: Why do we have to be grateful for something on a specific day? We should be grateful for everything we have all days, not just one."

I nodded completely agreeing with Roxas's point. "I know, but what makes this day special is that all your friends and family gathers. Not to mention that we eat like if there is not tomorrow!" I said making us both laugh

Suddenly, Xemnas entered the kitchen and stared at us seriously. He then started looking at all the disaster we had on the kitchen and closed his eyes probably trying to hold his anger. He took a few deep breaths and opened his eyes once again. He looked a little more relaxed than before and turned around.

Before leaving, he warned us with his usual deep voice, "I hope this dinner of yours is worth for all this mess, Number XIV."

We sighed relieved. For a second I thought he was going to yell angrily at us, "Don't worry Lord Xemnas, it will. We have everything ready, except for the turkey which we still need to cook." I assured him as he walked again.

Roxas stared at me and smiled, "That was close. For a second I thought he was going to yell at us."

I turned to him and laughed, "I thought the same thing." I said as Roxas jumped to the floor. He offered me his hand and helped me also. "I need to take a shower and relax. Be sure to be here on an hour to help me put the turkey on the oven." I warned smiling at him.

That was the first mistake I did. I left the turkey unprotected, something that for certain Savage Nymph was a unique chance.

I took my time for taking my "well earned" shower and took a short nap of 15 minutes. A desperate knocking and yelling on my door woke me up. I got on my feet as Roxas continued his yelling on my door.

I opened my door angrily and glared at Roxas's deplorable attitude. "Xion, we got big trouble!" he said panting. I raised my eyebrows expecting him to be more specific. "Our turkey…is gone. Someone steal it!"

I stared at him for a few seconds as I felt how all the weight of the world fell on my shoulders. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath trying to calm down and warped into the kitchen. In just a few minutes, I checked everywhere on the kitchen for my turkey, but it was useless. I felt how desperate tears were starting to feel on my eyes as I sat on the kitchen's floor without any hope of finding my precious turkey.

Axel entered the room looking really refreshed, but his faced changed when he saw me crying on the floor. He blinked for a few seconds and got on her knees expecting me to explain myself, but I didn't want to talk to anyone and just buried my face on my arms resting my head on my knees.

He got on his feet and approached Roxas, "What's wrong with her?"

"Someone stole our turkey. And we need to find it now because we need to put it on the oven." I heard Roxas's voice. I closed my eyes still with my face buried on my arms. I tried to think who will do such an awful thing and quickly realized who stupid I was.

"That bitch!" I yelled while I getting on my feet and cleaned the tears on my eyes. Roxas and Axel stared at me in shock, probably by the nasty word I had just said, but I didn't care for that right now. I started running as fast as I could towards the Savage Nymph's room. When I got there, I violently opened her door with a kick and spotted her making out with Marluxia. I made a disgust face at the scene, I didn't needed to see that.

Larxene glared at me because of what I did to her door and yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU DOING YOU IDIOT?

I glared at her also walking into her, "Where is my turkey?" I said with a calm voice, trying not to yell, at least not for now.

The Savage Nymph smirked at my question making me even angrier if that was possible, "I don't know, dear. Why should I know where your turkey is?" she said hypocritically. I gritted my teeth trying to contain myself as Roxas and Axel entered the room.

"Stop it, Larxene. I know you steal it!" I accused pointing at her. The girl laughed as she walked and opened a small dark corridor and introduced her hand on it.

I stared at her raising my eyebrows and then gasped as she drew my turkey from the dark corridor, "I didn't expect you to come and yell like that at me. I'm impressed!" she said handing me my turkey.

I took it from her nasty hands and glared at her, "Yeah, yeah. Just don't be sure not to mess with me like that again, or you're going to pay it." I said as I exited the room. Deep inside me I was relieved, especially after Xemnas warning if anything went wrong.

As soon as I got into the kitchen I placed the turkey in the oven and started cooking it. It will take some hours for it to be ready, so in the mean time I made the last preparations for the dinner. A few hours later, everything was ready for tonight's dinner. Roxas and Axel helped me decorate the table and place every plate and the silverware in each of the fourteen seats on the dinner room.

We all were already on the table, except for Xemnas. I was glad he said it was a must for everyone to assist to my dinner. Although I did this because I felt I needed to do it, I really hoped it will convince the others I wasn't useless and maybe they'll stop criticizing every mistake I did.

Finally, Xemnas appeared and seated on his usual place. He stared at everything and specially at the turkey on the center of the table and smiled, "I congratulate you, Number XIV. Everything seems appetizing and you did a splendid job with the decoration."

A smiled sincerely at him as Xigbar also joined him, "Yeah, Puppet. I didn't know you had these talents! It's admirable!" He said making me feel even happier. It was the first time I heard those two express like that towards me.

I turned at Saix expecting him to say something. He noticed this and sighed, "It looks delicious." He simply said, but my grin widened at his words.

"Thank you, but I couldn't have done all of these alone. These wouldn't be possible without my good friends: Roxas and Axel." I said pointing at them. They simply chuckled and raised they're hands.

"Alright, let's thank for everything and start eating coz' I'm starving!" Demyx laughed making me and some other members laugh also.

And so every member started thanking for everything we had. It's true that for some members there wasn't too much to be grateful for. Some even said they were just grateful for the dinner (aheeem Saix) and some others by they're experiments and knowledge (Vexen and Zexion respectively). In the end, just Larxene and I were missing so I let the blonde talk before me.

She got on her feet as she started talking, "Well, even though we as Nobodies don't have too much to be grateful for, as we all know at this point. I'm grateful we are all here…together….and healthy." She started. I raised my eyebrows in disbelief, was this the same Larxene who was so mean with everyone? The same Larxene who used to zap Vexen and Zexion only because they were too intelligent?

I shook my head ignoring the thoughts I had and proceeded to keep listening to her speech, "…And to end, I want to thank Xion for this wonderful dinner. Even though I don't show it too often, Xion, I consider you as a really good friend." She finished seating back and staring at me with a smile.

I smiled her back as I saw from the corner of my eye how Roxas and Axel were discussing something at my back, probably the same things I thought of Larxene earlier.

I got on my feet also and started my own speech, "Thank you all. Ummm, unlike some of you, I do have a lot of things to be grateful for: I'm grateful on the first place Lord Xemnas brought me into this organization. I wouldn't know where I'll be without it." I said staring at Xemnas with a sincere smile on my face. He just nodded. "I'm also grateful I have my two wonderful friends Roxas and Axel always with me when I need them." I added now staring at my friends who smiled me back.

"Whenever you need us, Xi-Xi." Roxas laughed calling me by the nickname Xigbar placed me. I usually hated to be called like that, but this time I let it pass.

I cleared my throat in order to continue, "And I'm also grateful for all of you. I know we all don't get along, but even if you don't believe me, I consider all of us as a great insane family. I consider you as my great insane family. And if you someday need something, you can always count with me." I added as everyone stared at me smiling, even Saix and Xaldin.

Xemnas waited for a few moments after my speech and talked, "Alright, if that's all then, let's eat!"

I smiled and got on my feet, "Lord Xemnas, I think you should be the first to take a piece." I said kindly handing him over the big turkey. But as I did I saw Larxene and Marluxia laugh for something, "What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, Xion." Marluxia said with a gesture with his hand. I shrugged and continued with my work. I placed the turkey in front of Xemnas's plate. He grabbed his knife ready to cut a piece for him, but as soon as the knife made contact with the turkey, it got covered with electricity and then…disaster followed.

For some reason I still don't understand, the electricity around the turkey made it explode in Xemnas's face. The explosion caused every food on the table to spoil. And just if it could be worse, everyone had a combination of turkey, pie and salad on their face. The dinner room was now a complete disaster, there was food everywhere! On the floor, on the walls, and even on the ceiling which I don't know how it got so far.

Larxene got on her feet angrily and started yelling at me, "I knew this was just a prank of you, Xion. You just wanted to make fun of all of us!"

I gasped in surprised and tried to defend myself, "What!? No! I-I didn't do this! I don't know how it…" I suddenly stopped talking and stared at Larxene who was staring at me with a smirk on her face. I realized then she was the culprit.

Xemnas got on his feet and stared directly at my eyes, "So you think all of these is funny, huh Number XIV." He yelled at me, really, really angry.

I tried once again to defend myself, but I just managed to say some incoherent words, something that made the Superior even angrier. He grabbed me by my neck and against the wall so fast I couldn't even react. Everyone got on their feet and Roxas and Axel tried to stop him. Finally he released me and I fell to the floor panting.

Xemnas stared at me for a few seconds and then turned around, "Number XIV, you better clean all the mess here and the kitchen, NOW. And you better do it all by yourself. Who ever helps you is going to be punished just as harsh as you're going to be." He warned before leaving.

I just managed to stay on the floor as everyone else started leaving the room without a word except for Roxas and Axel. All my hard work, all the practice I had been doing for weeks, all the hours I didn't sleep just to make something for the others…ruined in just a matter of seconds. I got on my feet as tears started falling from my eyes and went to the kitchen searching for something to clean all the mess Larxene had caused.

As I was cleaning everything still with tears on my eyes, Larxene approached to me and threw all the garbage from the thrash can in the table which I had just cleaned a few minutes ago.

"Oh, you forgot a spot, dear." She said before leaving with smile.

I pressed my fists as hard as I could. Even though I wanted with all my soul to yell at her, I just couldn't. I got on my knees cleaning everything, I felt so humiliated at that moment I couldn't stare at anyone's eyes. As I kept cleaning and picking the garbage from the floor, I spotted from the corner of my eye someone else's hand helping me.

I turned surprised and spotted how Roxas and Axel were there cleaning with me. They turned back to me and grinned. It took me a few seconds to react, but then I gave them the sweetest of my smiles. As always, Roxas and Axel were there for me, even against Xemnas's orders.

I got on my feet and hugged both of them, "Thank you guys. The only thing I'm really grateful for in this Organization is to have you as my friends. I love you" I said sincerely as more tears started falling form my eyes.

Roxas and Axel moved my aside so that I could stare directly at their eyes, "We love you too, Xion." They said at the same time and hugged me back.

* * *

**That's all friends. Now I think the next update for this chapter is going to be for Christmas. If you have any suggestion of other Holidays I should write, please let me know.**

**By the way, don't forget that "The Organization"'s new chapter is out tomorrow, so stay tuned :D**

******Thank you for reading,** and to end as I always say, please Review! 


	3. Christmas

**Hi everyone, I managed to get on internet and decided to post a Christmas update. I really hope you liked it :D**

* * *

**Christmas**

Everybody has been talking about Christmas, even on the castle. Demyx and Xion have been talking about it for weeks. Xion, especially, has been talking about waiting the arrival of Santa Claus. She is sooo innocent, how is it that she hasn't realized Santa Claus can't get to our castle because we don't have a chimney? Of course, we could search for him on Twilight Town, but I think he'll be too busy on Christmas Eve.

Talking about Twilight Town, it's really weird to see that town covered by snow. At first, Xion and I couldn't believe it. It was the first time for us to see such a beautiful thing. Now, we don't even like to go and have our daily ice cream on the clock tower. I mean, it's too cold for it! And there is a high chance of slipping from over there. We prefer drinking some hot chocolate at a local cafeteria.

Today is Christmas Eve and we're planning on having a special meal at Twilight Town. There's going to be a great festival and we're planning on enjoying it all night. Also, since Mr. Santa Claus would not be able to deliver presents to us, Xion came with the wonderful idea of buying presents between us.

I already got a present for Axel, I bought him a "Complete Prank Kit" he said he wanted many days ago. I just hope he's not planning on playing those pranks on me. On the other hand, I have no idea what I should give Xion. Axel doesn't know either what he should buy to her, so we're looking together for some thing for our friend. Why are girls so complicated? I mean, it wasn't hard figuring out what to give Axel. But I've been thinking for a long time what should I give Xion, and nothing comes to my mind.

After checking some shops with Axel, we sighed in defeat and sit on a bench as we saw how people happily bought all kind of stuff and gifts.

After some minutes seating in silence, Axel turned at me, "Damn it Roxas. How is it that you don't know what your girlfriend wants or likes?" I rolled my eyes not really wanting to discuss that matter with Axel again.

"I just don't know," I said as I shook my head and rested my chin on my hands, "And she is not my girlfriend." I said slowly making Axel smirk.

Axel and I stayed in silence once more for a few minutes. I closed my eyes trying to think what Xion liked to do, but always that I made the same question, I could only see Xion trying to do something for someone else. She never said what she wanted, or at least not like a gift or something. The only time I remember her saying something like that was when she said she wanted the three of us to be together forever. I wanted that too, but that wasn't something I could give her. After all, we're still together.

Axel snapped me from my thoughts as he gently moved my shoulder and sign some girls who were laughing on the other side of the street, "Look at those girls, Roxas. They look about the same age of Xion, right?" I turned to stare at the two girls for a few seconds and nodded.

"I think so, why?"

Axel smiled at my answer. He got on his feet and dragged me where the girls were against my will. "Hey girls," He grinned at the two girls who smiled at us.

"Hi guys, what is it?" The blonde girl greeted back happily. For some reason, her friend who had strange but awesome white long hair was staring and smiling at me.

Axel scratched the back of his head before talking, "Ummm, girls. My friend here has a small problem. He wants to buy a present for his girlfriend, but…"

"WHAT? NO! Axel what are you saying?" I interrupted him getting in front of him. I heard the two girls giggle behind me, but I ignored them.

Axel smirked and poke my forehead with his finger, "Be quiet, Roxas. I'm trying to speak with the young ladies over here." He said as I glared at him while rubbing the place where he poked me. Once again the two girls giggled, "As I was saying, my friend Roxas wants to buy a present for his girlfriend, but he doesn't know what to give her."

I sighed in defeat and decided maybe something good could come of this, "She's about your age. AND she's not my girlfriend." I repeated angrily, though it was useless since nobody seemed to believe me. The two girls giggled once again making me roll my eyes. Great, now I was a joke for strangers.

The girl with the cool white hair cleared her throat catching our attention, "Well, we don't know your friend so I don't think we can help you much. BUT, if I had a boyfriend, I would love to get a necklace as a present. That would be so romantic!" The girl said like if talking about a wonderful dream.

I sighed not liking so much the idea, "Jewelry? I don't have enough money for that." I said disappointed staring at Axel. He studied my face for a few seconds and then smiled.

"Don't worry Roxas. I'll help you buy her a beautiful necklace." Axel said making gasp in surprise. I definitely didn't expect that from him. "After everything she has done for us, she deserves it." He added making me smile and nod happily.

The two girls smiled also, "So, what your friend looks like?" The blonde girl asked. I placed my hand on my chin thinking on the best way of describing Xion.

"Ummm well, she has black short hair that smells sooo good. She is about this tall" Using my hand to describe Xion's height, a little shorter than me. "Oh, and she has those beautiful blue eyes that I like so much." I continued my description. I stared at everyone and noticed Axel and the girls were staring at me with a big smile on their faces. Did I say something funny?

Axel placed his hands on my shoulders and talked to the girls, "And he still insists he doesn't like Xion." He said making me narrow my eyes.

"Does your friend looks like that girl coming over there?" The blonde said making us turn around and spot a girl with some bags who was coming on our direction.

I turned back and smiled, "Yeah, she looks exactly like that."

"Ummmm, Roxas?" Axel said making me turn at him. He was staring at me like if I were stupid or something. I was really starting to get sick of his jokes. "That girl coming over there is…Xion." Axel pointed out. I turned around again and spotted the girl who was now closer to us and realized she was indeed Xion. Man, maybe I'm stupid after all.

I turned back and stared at Axel ashamed, "Oh, right."

Axel blinked a few seconds and then slapped his forehead, "Forgive my friend here; he's kind of a zombie." He said making me walk away from the girls as he waved them, "Thanks for your help girls. You helped us so much." Axel said as we finally walked away from them. Just at that moment, Xion seemed to notice us and waved us with her hand and started running towards us.

"Hi guys!" Xion said hugging me, and then Axel. "I've been looking everywhere for you. What are you doing?" She asked with that pretty smile than never abandoned her face.

Axel and I turned at each other and then at Xion, "You know, we've been doing some Christmas shopping." Axel said with a nervous laugh. Xion blinked a few times and then smiled again.

"Oh, I just finished mine. I was planning on going back to the castle and get ready for the festival." She commented showing us her bags. Axel walked again and tried to look inside the bags, but Xion hide them on her back. "Hey Axel, that's not fair!" Xion giggled making Axel laugh also.

"It's okay, I was kidding. I've finished my Christmas shopping too, let's go back and get ready for the festival." Axel commented with a smile.

I blinked a few times before reacting, "What!? But I…"I tried to intervene, but Axel made a gesture with his hand and ignored me. I frowned and sighed knowing Axel was leaving anyway.

The pyro opened a dark corridor and practically pushed Xion into it while she was waving me. Axel stepped in the dark corridor also. I still could listen to them talking about something in the corridor of darkness. Suddenly, Axel stepped out of the corridor making me blink a few times.

He looked at me and then threw me his wallet which I barely caught, "Use as much as you need. Remember this is for Xion. Consider it as my Christmas gift." He grinned with winking me an eye, a strange gesture on Axel. I smiled at him and thanked him before he disappeared in the corridor of darkness.

I turned around and looked at the clock tower: 4:30 PM. I just had a few hours before the festival began. As fast as I could, I started looking everywhere for a jewelry store. After a loooong time searching, I managed to find one with the help of the same girls that helped us before.

I entered the place and started searching for something that fitted with Xion. After a long search, I managed to found a beautiful necklace which had some sapphire incrustations in it. As soon as I saw them, they reminded me to Xion's beautiful eyes and knew I had to buy that one.

As I asked for the beautiful collar, my face changed to one of horror once I knew the price, "5000 MUNNY!?" I yelled surprised catching the attention of everyone on the place.

The lady on the counter blinked a few times and replied, "Um sir, this is one of the most beautiful necklaces you'll have the pleasure to see. AND it has sapphire incrustations. That's why is so expensive." The lady explained while I studied the situation.

I sighed and counted how much money I had, 2000 munny. Not even close, I then opened Axel's wallet and counted his money. He had about 3400 munny. I studied the situation slowly while the girl on the counter giggled at me. Why were all the girls laughing of me today?

I finally sighed and smiled, "Well, he did say I could use all the money I needed. I'm taking it!"

As soon as I bought the necklace, I went back to the castle and prepared for the festival. It was about time; Axel and Xion were already waiting for me on the Grey Area. Finally, I exited my room and teleported to the Grey Area. When I got there, I was shocked to see Xion on a beautiful black dress that reached her knees. The dress resembled perfectly her figure and let uncovered her shoulders, probably not a good idea for a cold night.

She obviously noticed all my attention was on her and blushed a little, "How do I look, Roxas?" She asked me startling me. Maybe I was too obvious.

I mumbled some things without sense making Axel laugh, "You…you look great. Very…very beautiful." I finally managed to say blushing. She smiled at me and laughed.

"Really? Thank you. Axel bought me this beautiful dress for Christmas." She said while she walked around the room like if she was a super model. I laughed at her before thinking seriously her words, Axel gave her that dress?

I turned and stare at Axel who was staring at me with a smirk on his face, "Well, I had to give it to you now. I couldn't wait until later, It wouldn't make sense."

Xion who was still walking around the room turned at him and smiled, "You're right. Thank you so much, Axel. I really like it."

Finally, we left to the carnival and started enjoying all the activities it had to offer. After a delicious Christmas dinner, we enjoyed some special shows the townsfolk have been practicing for weeks. Later, we all danced and laughed while we wait for midnight. And finally, at midnight, we saw a really cool show of fireworks on the sky that we all enjoyed, especially Axel. After some more dancing, Axel decided it was time for presents, so we went to the clock tower to have some privacy, an idea neither I nor Xion liked.

As we where there, Xion seemed to be a little nervous as she pressed her back on the wall, "We better sit here. I don't want to loose any of you on Christmas." She commented knowing it was really possible for one of us to slip and die over there.

Axel smirked and sat at Xion's left side. "Alright Xion, ladies first." He said anxiously. I smiled and sat on Xion's right side.

Xion looked at me and then at Axel and smiled, "Right. For my best friend with weird but cool red hair…" She started searching in her little bag. "I got this!" Xion said showing him the same "Prank Kit" I bought him. Axel yelled with excitement as he received his present.

"Exactly what I wanted!" He yelled happily. I stared at him and showed him my present, he turned and look at it and smiled again, "Yay, I got two of the same. Now I can play some really good pranks to the members I hate."

Xion immediately turned at him and frowned, "Be sure to play a real bad one to Larxene. Remember what she did to me on Thanksgiving Day? "

Axel turned at Xion and messed her hair, "Don't worry. That witch is on the top of the list for messing with one of my buddies." He said making Xion smile at him.

She then turned at me and gave me one of her sweet smiles, "Alright, and now for my very first friend…" She said searching again in her little bag. I stared curiously at it, what else was she carrying there anywhere? "I got this." She said handing me over a small framed picture.

I took it curiously and gasped in surprise when I recognized it as the picture I had on my room. Xion and I were hugging each other on the picture while Axel was with his hands on our shoulders. We were all smiling. Xion had decorated the photo with some amazing colors and was framed with beautiful wood. There was another detail also, there was an inscription in it. I immediately recognized it was Xion letter.

_Thinking on you wherever you are. Remember no matter how far we are from each other, our hearts and memories are connected, which means we are always together. Thanks for your invaluable friendship. With Love, Xion._

I grinned after reading the small note; I turned back at Xion whose face was completely red. Not even finding any words on how to describe how grateful I was, all I could do was to hug her like I had never done. Its true the note did mentioned "heart" and "love", two things that we as Nobodies lacked of, but I didn't care. I had my own beliefs on those kinds of things. I have recently realized I didn't need a heart in order to feel. That, or Xemnas was lying to us and we do had hearts.

"You always say you want the three of us to be together forever. I wish the same too, and after some thinking I realized Axel's words were right. As long as we remember each other, we will never be alone." Xion said quietly while we were still hugging.

Axel cleared his throat bringing me back to reality, "So Roxas, what's your present for our little friend over here?" He said placing his hands on Xion's shoulders. I smiled and started searching on my pocket for the necklace.

After I found the little box, I handed it over to Xion who looked at it curiously, "I really hope you like it. Axel helped me get it." I said as she finally opened the boy and stared surprised at the necklace.

Xion hold the necklace on her hand and stared at it. I realized she liked it for the look on her face. It was a mix of happiness and surprise. "It's…It's sooo beautiful." She finally said with a big smile on her face. "Could you help me with it?" She asked giving me the collar and turning at Axel.

I nodded as I gently put the necklace on her. I stayed close to her after I finished, she smelled sooo good. I closed my eyes while I reflected on Axel's words: Maybe, maybe he was right. In the end, maybe I had fallen for Xion.

"Thank you, Roxas. I really like…Oh, and it has my name in it!" Xion noticed staring at the necklace once more. Axel laughed nervously as he got close to me.

"You spent all the money, right?" He whispered to me. I laughed nervously and nodded making him sigh in defeat.

We stayed in silence for a few minutes looking at the beautiful moon, which was different from the moon of our world, from Kingdom Hearts. From all the days of my short existence, this was by far the best. I turned and stared at Xion and felt how my cheeks began to heat, probably my face was all red by now. I shook my head and turned back at the moon. Axel was right.

"Thank you guys." Xion suddenly said still staring at the moon. "I'm really lucky to have good friends like you. This was a day. I hope our next Christmas is like this one."

I stared at Xion for a few seconds and smiled, "Yeah, and maybe we can meet Santa Claus. We should do some research so that we can find his workshop." I commented her. She stared back at me and nodded happily.

Axel just stared at us surprised and then smiled, "I'm the one who should be grateful. You mad me remember a lot of important things I forgot once I became a Nobody. Thank you guys." Axel finally said with a sincere smile on his face.

We stared at him surprised by his words and smiled back at him, "You're welcome, Axel." Xion commented smiling.

Axel stared back at us and smiled again, "By the way, Merry Christmas."

Xion and me stared at each other and laughed, "Merry Christmas, Axel"

* * *

**There you go. As I always like to do (always, and I have only written two stories xD), Roxas and Xion may have a relationship or not. This story like you may have already noticed has nothing to do with the original storyline.**

**Alright, thats all. I m not updating till next year now. Merry Christmas and Happy New Year for everyone!**

**Happy Holidays**


End file.
